A Baby Story
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: This is a friendship story between Sasuke and Naruto, a companion fic to my story The Fox Prince, and it can be Sasunaru, if you squint and stand upside down. First oneshot. Light fluff. Dedicated to Natalie Gilian, born today on July 7, 2007.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to my baby cousin Gilie born on lucky 7/7/07!! **

Sasuke, quite frankly, was utterly and completely annoyed. All day long his mother had been squealing and screeching and making all sorts of noises that he decided was maddening and completely aggravating. Honestly, he wanted her to just shut up but being the cute little two-year-old he was, he couldn't.

"Oh! I just can't wait for Minato-kun's son to get here! I'll bet you anything that the baby is as cute as his father!" his mother shouted from down the hall. "Oh, is that them? Great! They're here!"

'_There she goes at it again!'_ Sasuke thought sullenly, as his mother's screams, if possible, got louder.

"Ah, there you are otouto!" Itachi exclaimed, appearing in the doorway. "Mother says you have to come down to meet the Namikaze heir."

"Don' wanna!" Sasuke pouted.

"Mother's wishes." Itachi replied, picking him up. "Now c'mon, it's impolite to keep our guests waiting."

Walking down the staircases, the two headed for the Entrance hall where they once again heard their mother's excited chatter.

"Welcome Minato-kun! How are you?" she greeted.

"Fine, and you?" came the deep tone of their guest.

"Oh, fine, everyone is fine! Ah! Is that your newborn son? How cute!"

"Thank you and where is Fugaku-san, I was hoping to discuss some important matters with him."

"Oh, he'll be down in a sec, just give him--Boys! What great timing! Come and say hello to Minato-kun and his son!" their mother called seeing her sons.

Walking over, Itachi set Sasuke gently on the floor as he bowed respectfully.

"It is an honor, Minato-sama, to see you again." Itachi greeted, straightening.

"An honow!" Sasuke repeated, bowing as well.

"It's good to see you boys again!" Minato remarked, smiling. "I see that Sasuke has grown, and Itachi, you're looking quite healthy."

"If you don't mind me asking, is that your newborn son?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, he is. Quite the charmer isn't he?" Minato joked, showing Itachi his sleeping son.

"Minato-san!" Fugaku shouted from the top of the grand staircase. "You're here!"

"Yes, Fugaku-san, and not a moment too soon I hope." Minato responded.

"No, not at all! Hope I didn't make you wait."

"You didn't."

"Shall we continue this discussion in my study?"

"After you, my friend!" Minato answered, then turning to Mikoto, "If I could impose, may I leave my son in your care?"

"Why, of course!" Mikoto replied, taking the baby." You go on and have your little meeting, he's in good hands."

Thanking her profusely, Minato rushed off to follow Fugaku.

"Well boys, how bout we head upstairs to the playroom?" Mikoto asked, rocking the sleeping baby.

"As you wish, mother." Itachi stated, picking up his brother once again.

"Oh isn't he the cutest little thing!" their mother cooed as they went up, "He looks just like his father! Don't you think so Itachi-kun.

Frowning Sasuke turned to look at their new guest, disliking the idea that the baby was getting far more attention than he.

'_Usually I'm the cutest one!'_ he thought, pouting.

Arriving at the playroom, the baby awoke as Mikoto laid him gently in Sasuke's old crib.

"Oh hi there baby! I'm your Mikoto-oba-san!" Mikoto whispered softly, " Oh my! I see you also have Arashi-kun's eyes! How adorable!"

'_Hey! What's he doing in __**my**__ crib'_ Sasuke thought glaring at the baby.

As if reading his mind, Itachi saw his glare and chuckled softly.

"Now, now Sasuke. Don't look like that! Your too big to be in that crib anyways." He chided, placing him unto the floor. "Mother. I have to continue my studies. May I be excused?"

"Oh, alright. Shut the door on your way out." She replied, eyes never leaving the baby.

Nodding, Itachi left, leaving the three of them alone.

"Oh, when you grow up, you will become such a cute, cute boy! You'll be beating the girls off with a stick! Oh yes, you will! Yes, you will!" Mikoto stated, tickling the baby.

Thinking that enough was enough, Sasuke decided it was time his mother placed her attention on _someone_ other than the baby.

"Momma! Momma!" he wailed, opening his arms wide.

"Sasuke! Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Mikoto gasped, turning around. Picking up her youngest son, she proceeded to check for ailments or boo boos.

A sudden knock interrupted her search as a young Kakashi let himself in.

"Ano, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama has requested your presence in the meeting room." He announced.

"Eh? What could he possibly want?" she asked.

"Kingdom matters apparently."

"Well, is it urgent?"

"He didn't say."

"I see, then can I ask you a favor Kakashi-san?"

"Anything."

"Watch the children for me."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you." Mikoto stated, handing Sasuke to him. "Oh and if you can, please check if Sasuke is hurt in anyway."

"Yes, milady."

Closing the door after her, Kakashi lifted Sasuke up to eye level.

"I really don't think you could be hurt, Sasu-chan, this room is as baby proof as possible."

Staring icily at his new caretaker, Sasuke whacked him hard on the head.

"Ow! Spoiled little brat!" Kakashi growled, placing the boy on the ground once more. Walking over to the rocking chair and took out his infamous orange book. Sitting down, he began to read, completely ignoring everything else.

Glaring at his idiotic babysitter, Sasuke quickly tottered up to the crib to get a closer look at the new baby.

'_He's nothing special…'_ Sasuke thought angrily, _'So if he's got really nice, pretty hair and really cute whisker marks on his chubby little cheeks. Nothing worth staring at.' _

Feeling Sasuke's gaze, the baby immediately looked up, locking eyes with the young Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped, _'He's got really pretty eyes!' _

Smiling, the baby clapped his hands, giggling happily at the sight of a new playmate. Crawling over, he grasped the bars of the crib, bouncing with joy. Amused at his silly display, Sasuke reached out to pat the baby's head, returning his smile with one of his own.

Unfortunately, the baby, who became quite happy at the sight of Sasuke's smile, bounced too close to the bars and bumped his head hard against the crib. His sapphire orbs began to tear up as a cry of pain poured out of his lips. Alarmed, Sasuke turned to Kakashi for help only to see his babysitter absorbed and chuckling perversely at his book. Resisting the urge to throttle the man, Sasuke climbed clumsily up the side of the crib and fell ungracefully beside the baby.

'_Great, now what?'_ he thought, eyeing the bawling child. Trying desperately to remember what his mommy did for him when he got a boo boo. Snapping his fingers, he reached out and embraced the baby while humming a little soothing lullaby. Stunned, the baby stopped crying to look up at Sasuke's smiling face, only to continue on crying.

Taken aback, Sasuke tried harder to remember what his mother did for him when an idea struck. Leaning down, Sasuke administered a soft kiss on the baby's head, embracing him tighter as well. Gazing up, the baby stared at him through clouded-blue eyes before beaming at him and snuggling closer to his warmth. Sighing in relief, Sasuke leaned back against the crib, still humming the lullaby under his breath. Eventually, the two fell into a deep slumber while unbeknownst to them, a silent spectator smirked in happiness.

Kakashi really didn't hear the baby's crying however, he did see Sasuke climb up the crib and comfort the crying child. At first, he thought he should try being the responsible adult but then again, what "responsible" adult would read porn in front of children? So, shrugging, he laid back and watched Sasuke hum his little lullaby, embrace the baby and kiss the boo boo better. However, now that show is finally over, he decided that being responsible once in his life wouldn't kill him. Getting up, he draped a nice, warm blanket over the two.

A few hours later, Minato and Mikoto were walking towards the playroom making polite inquiries about each other's lives.

"How is your wife doing Minato-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Great actually." He replied.

"That's good. I was a bit concerned when she didn't visit."

"No, she's alright just had some left over business to attend to."

"I see."

Opening the door, they met Kakashi with his finger over his lips, asking them to be silent. Pointing over to the crib, they both saw the two boys cuddled next to each other in a warm embrace.

"Aw! Isn't that cute?" Mikoto squealed softly.

"Really quite precious. How I wish I had a camera." Minato replied, reaching down. "It's getting late, we'll have to get going."

Pulling his son away from the young boy's grip, Sasuke immediately awoke to instinctively clutch the baby closer.

"Sasuke, Minato-kun and your new friend has got to leave now. You have to let go." Mikoto softly whispered.

Frowning, Sasuke reluctantly let go as the baby, from the lost of warmth, swiftly woke up. He quickly began to cry and refused to stop at his father's futile attempts to calm him down. Standing, Sasuke once again, kissed the baby's forehead, quieting him down instantly.

"How cute!"Mikoto cooed, smiling.

"It's been nice. I'll see you around then. Wave bye-bye to your new friend, Naruto."

"Naruto? Is that his name? Oh, simply lovely!" Mikoto commented. "I'll escort you out.

"Bye Minato-sensei." Kakashi cried, bidding him goodbye.

"Bye-bye!" Sasuke yelled.

Waving goodbye, Naruto smiled back in reply.

'_Naruto huh? I like that name.'_ Sasuke thought, happily.

**A/N: Please review! This is my first oneshot!**


End file.
